Shark of Youkai Academy
by greyblueflames98
Summary: Let's see. Gigai? Check. Zanpakuto? Check. Getting caught up in a bunch of misadventures because some average guy got stuck in a school full of MONSTERS! ... Someone's getting a cero to the face. M for language, lemons, and violence.


**Shark Prince of Yokai Academy**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

 **Hollow, and sword spirit speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: Hello folks! This here story is a challenge by pain17ification that I accepted awhile ago. This story is also a Bleach crossover since it features an arrancar Naruto, and I've mixed an AU Bleach world with the Rosario+Vampire universe. I will post this first chapter, but it will not be my main concern as Shibito Ashikabi will be the next story I update.**

 **In accordance with the requirements of this challenge, this Fanfic is Naruto x Kurumu, and I have gotten two other girls that are from Bleach in the pairing with approval from pain17ification that are going to be rather obvious.**

 **Disclaimer: Grey-blueflames does not own anything except for the OC Zanpakuto that Naruto will have. I seriously don't.**

 **Chapter 1: The Shark arrives!**

Driving along at a definitely unsafe speed on a highway located on a cliff overlooking the azure ocean was a yellow school bus with three people inside. There was the driver, a man in blue uniform, blue cap, he had a mustache, and weird, glowing eyes. Moving on from Mr. Creepy Bus Driver, one of the only two passengers was a rather plain boy with plain brown hair, and plain, matching eyes. He wore a green blazer over a white dress shirt, and he wore brown slacks with black shoes. This rather ugly outfit was the standard male uniform for the high school the bus was en route to, Youkai Academy.

Sitting two seats behind the plain boy was another male wearing the same uniform with the addition of a white scarf wrapped around his throat that also covered his lower face up to the bottom of his nose. This scarf-wearing individual had rather striking sea foam green eyes, and blonde, spiky hair that had orange tinted edges. This person's name was Naruto, and he was currently enthralled by the sight of the ocean below, it's brilliantly sparkling waters unlike the barren desert he was raised in.

" _This whole landscape is so much different from Hueco Mundo."_ Thought Naruto as the bus rode along, a tunnel up ahead became visible. Naruto recalled the endless white sand, and noticed the similarities between it and the crystal clear waves below. Both seemed to go on forever, never stopping, and each were beautiful in their own way. The blonde sighed when the bus entered the tunnel, his view of the waves cut off.

"I should've listened to aunt Karin, and brought a book." Mumbled Naruto, though he realized he spoke too soon when the bright light of the sun shined through the other end of the tunnel. Or at least he thought it was the sun until the bus exited the tunnel, and pulled to a halt in the middle of some dead forest that made Naruto think of the trees back home.

" _Why are the sky, and sea red?"_ Naruto asked himself when he got off the bus, the other boy just went "Whaaa?"

"Heh heh, you two have fun now, and remember," the bus driver chuckled creepily as he looked at the boys with his glowing eyes. "Youkai Academy is a very scraaaaaary place."

The plain boy gulped as the bus door closed before he turned to the only other passenger-

"You comin' or not?"

-only to find the scarf-wearing blonde walking to the only visible sign of civilization, a large, creepy building in the middle of the dead woods. The plain boy quickly ran to catch up with the blonde, intent on not being alone in this grotesque forest.

-Ten minutes later-

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked his fidgety companion, who was in between a comfortable, and uncomfortable distance away from Naruto. This slightly agitated Naruto, but he let it slide given that this obvious human, Naruto could tell by his scent, was somehow mistakenly sent here instead of a _human_ high school. Though there was something a tad odd about his reshi, but Naruto wrote it off as nothing.

"T-tsukune Aono." Meekly answered the now named boy. Tsukune had been on edge since he was dropped off, the gnarled appearance of the trees made him think of boney fingers that reached out from the ground, and the blood red sky made him feel like death was coming. However, the boy noticed that this other person-

"Naruto Harribel-Kurosaki." Naruto gave his name, temporarily drawing Tsukune out of his monolog.

-had a kind of pressure, or aura around him that just yelled "Safety!" So, Tsukune considered it to be in his best interest to remain near Naruto as much as possible. Hopefully he wouldn't mind.

The two continued in increasingly comfortable silence as Tsukune start to calm down, with Naruto going over the guidelines his parents laid out for him in his head.

" _Try not to summon your Zanpaktou unless necessary, do not let your arrancar traits come out, stay in side your gigai, and absolutely do not use your resurrection unless lives are at stake."_ Naruto listed off the ones of greater importance before going to the less… focused rules. Most of them were normal, but there were some that his parents gave him that normally wouldn't be advised.

" _Stand up for those who can't and if you can tell someone's going to be a nuisance give them a good reason not to."_ Ichigo Kurosaki had instructed his son. Naruto's mother, Tier Harribel also had her own advice/orders.

" _Make sure that you treat woman with respect unless they don't have any for themselves, if you see a girl being harassed, do show the fool the error of his ways."_ Both of those were spawned from the way certain male monsters were known to treat woman in general, and from the views of male hollows on woman. Naruto had been taught since childhood to show respect to the opposite gender. The last piece of advice his mother gave Naruto surprised him when he heard it.

" _If you do get into a relationship, do value her equal to yourself."_ Naruto had thought that she would've told him to refrain from girls, instead to focus on his studies which is what he planned on doing. Despite having a strong resemblance to his mother, Naruto had the same kind of personality as his father. There was another thing his mother told that didn't quite make sense.

" _The eyes of the shark are always watching."_ Naruto wasn't sure if it was just a way to tell him that she would be monitoring him from home, or if she had a spy in his school.

"Is this your first year here?" Tsukune quietly asked, which got Naruto's attention on him. The scarf wearer nodded.

"This is actually my first time attending a public school."

It was true, being born an arrancar there was only one place that the Soul Society allowed Naruto to be unsupervised in the world of the living, that place was his grandfather's home, and clinic. Naruto had mainly been taught with online courses, using the computers in the deceased eighth Espada's laboratory though the scientist's workspace had been modified to serve as an archives/library for arrancars that wanted to learn more of the outside world. He was a quick learner so he excelled in his studies, though at first he proved to be a bit hard to get focused until the age of ten when his arrancar features started to form, namely, the white hard, outer bones that were exactly like his mother's. That change for some reason seemed to cause Naruto to mature a large degree.

" _Hmm?"_ Naruto noticed that his pesquisa, a kind of built in radar that arrancars possessed, had detected a rather powerful source of energy that was quickly traveling in his, and Tsukune's direction. The arrancar could tell that the being was definitely on the higher end of the Youkai spectrum, possibly an S-class monster, and it was certain that this individual was going to run into them soon. Well, in a literal sense, Tsukune was about to get run over in three… two… one.

"Look out!" Cried a feminine voice in warning. Tsukune turned around just in time for the front tire of a bicycle slam into his face. Naruto sighed as the boy, bike, and it's rider collapsed into a pile a few feet away from him. He felt a bit bad about letting the bike hit Tsukune, but to fair the rider did give warning.

When Naruto looked to see the damage, a tick mark formed on the side his head.

"Of all the positions…" Grumbled the blonde as he saw that the boy he had rode the bus with was in the 69 position with the girl who hit him on top, her legs spread, which would give Tsukune clear vision of the girl's panties. Both were dazed by the impact which was something Naruto took advantage of when he walked over, squatted down, and yanked both people off the ground, one in each hand. He shook them before setting them on their feet.

The girl was the first to regain her senses.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" The girl frantically began to apologize to Tsukune. She possessed eyes the shade of emeralds, pale flawless skin, though her long pink hair that reached down to her rear was a real attention grabber. She was very cute in appearance overall. Naruto however , was more focused on the silver rosary attached to a black choker on her neck.

" _So that's what's holding the power back."_ When Pesquisa had informed Naruto of her presence, Naruto could tell that a large portion of her youkai was sealed away.

"I was dizzy from my anemia." The girl explained the cause of her ramming into Tsukune. Her eyes widen, and her breath hitched when she noticed a cut on his forehead. She seemed go into a trance of some kind. The girl gently grasped Tsukune by the shoulders, leaning into him. Naruto's face contorted from confusion. _"The hell is this chick doing!?"_

"I can't control myself around blood," she said lowly as rose her head higher, closer to Tsukune's neck.

"Sorry about this, it's 'cuz I'm," she moved her lips to the side of Tsukune's neck, opening her which showed Naruto her fangs.

" _Ooohhhhh! So she's-"_

"A vampire." Unintentionally finished the revealed vampire, clamping her mouth over her chosen meals neck, loudly slurping his blood. This continued for a few more seconds until the pink-haired vampire pulled away, a rather satisfied look on face. Tsukune began to freak out. Rather comically in Naruto's opinion.

"Y-You just sucked my blood!" exclaimed the boy, his hand clasped over the area where the sucking had taken place. His face was in such an odd expression that Naruto couldn't help, but lightly laugh at it. The girl, and Tsukune looked in Naruto's direction, one forgot that he was there while the other wasn't aware of him at all.

"Sorry, but the face you made was priceless." Naruto apologized, tone even, and slightly indifferent, bored even. He looked to the lone female.

"Naruto Harribel-Kurosaki." The blonde shifted his gaze to the only other male with them, the girl following his eyes.

"That is Tsukune Aono."

The girl took the hint that this was her cue to introduce herself.

"My name is Moka Akashiya" Greeted the vampire, one of her upper fangs poked out from the smile she wore, her green eyes beamed with the introduction. She turned to Tsukune.

"Thanks for the treat! Your blood is _sooooo_ yummy!" Exclaimed Moka, tenderly holding her face, not noticing Tsukune cringe at the mention of that recent occurrence, retreating into his safe zone.

Moka then shyly shifted around, now aware of the distance between herself , and the boys.

"Um… so you two hate our kind. Vampires that is…" Moka stated sadly.

"No! Not at all!" Tsukune replied in panic.

"I think vampires are pretty unique!"

"It's rather stupid to hate what you've never met before." Naruto calmly answered, the two young men disproved the young girls worry which caused her to become a great deal chipper.

"That's wonderful! If you guys are ok with me, please be my friends!" Moka happily requested, a hand on her chest. She had picked her bike up from the ground, and was stood next to it. Her eyes were closed, and she had a broad smile that positively shined.

"I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!"

Naruto thought that the action was cute, but he saw the love-struck face Tsukune wore. The arrancar shook his head, and decided to get the other two moving.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late for the opening ceremony." Naruto told his new companions as he went in the direction of the school that was going to serve as his home for the next year. Moka, and Tsukune followed, chatting among themselves, Naruto giving an occasional comment.

Soon the trio found themselves near the courtyard of Yokai Academy, Moka separated from the boys, and asked them to talk to her after the ceremony. Naruto merely nodded his farewell, and stood to the while Tsukune waved goodbye, and watched as the possibly most beautiful girl he's seen disappear into a crowd of students. He sighed, thinking that this was the time he would see the girl. At least Tsukune got to spend some time with her.

After the ceremony, Naruto, and Tsukune went to find their class schedules, the latter pleased that all of his classes were with his safe zone. The two were currently sitting next to each other in homeroom, a fair-skinned woman with glasses over closed eyes, a white blouse, orange skirt, low heeled sandals, and she had sandy blonde hair oddly shaped like cat ears at the sides. She had written her name- Shizuka Nekonome- on the board which also had drawings of the Earth, stick figures representing humans, and the "Coexistence" written within a bubble.

The teacher had just finished giving an overview of the schools mission, and the most important rule, that Yokai Academy was built for monsters to learn how to live among humans, and that students were required to never show , or allow other students to know their true form.

Tsukune wasn't taking the information well. He was internally hyperventilating, and cursing his father for shipping to a school that would end up killing him.

"Hey teach," A roguish boy with lip-piercings, brown hair, and eyes on an ugly face. He was a bit bulky in build, and spoke with an arrogant tone. Naruto had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Wouldn't it be better to eat those puny humans?" Asked the boy, which made Tsukune almost shit himself while Naruto only rolled his eyes, though he damn near fired a cero at the douche for what he suggested next.

"And in the case of beautiful girls, _molest_ them?"

"… _. I want to eviscerate him…."_ Naruto growled audibly as he thought that, a massive killing aura around him. Both of the unusual directions that his parents gave him, the one that dealt with getting rid of nuisances, and showing sexists the error of their ways, demanded to be followed. Like yesterday. Naruto wouldn't allow for this type of filth to resume it's worthless life!

The offender, Sazio Komiya, felt like a seal being watched by shark, just while the seal had no idea where the shark was, Sazio could feel the eyes of person glaring daggers at him. The teacher shakily cleared her throat, knowing that if she didn't say something, one of the students may actually die. Fortunately, a knock at the door grabbed everyone's attention, and a familiar voice got Naruto to stop trying to murder Sazio with intent alone, causing the boy to breathe in relief. He didn't know what the hell Naruto was, but if he could do _that_ in human form, than he must easily be a member of the more powerful species of Yokai.

"Sorry I'm late." Bowed down Moka Akashiya in apology to Miss. Nekonome, all the boys immediately complimented her beauty, and gave various requests for marriage while Sazio forgot all about his worries to plan to make that fine pink-haired girl his. That was his second mistake, the first was his suggestion involving rape.

"But I got lost in the school!" Moka explained, the cat-like teacher nodded before she asked Moka to find a seat. She had walked through the middle of row where Tsukune meekly called out "Hello." That backfired. Bigtime.

"Oh! It's Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as she tackled the boy, wrapping her arms around him, and snuggling into his shoulder.

"And Naruto's here too! I'm soooo glad we're in the same class together!"

Tsukune now felt the ire of multiple horny boys directed at him for "Stealing their beloved goddess." Naruto felt pity for the human male, and immediately knew that he was stuck with him.

" _Stand up for those who can't themselves, huh father?"_ Naruto mused over his father's words. Tsukune definitely couldn't defend himself, less he wants to die, and Naruto knew that he would if someone didn't step in. Looks like Naruto was going to have to be that someone. Especially since Moka unknowingly made the average boy a target.

" _Tsukune, Tsukune. You really got dealt a bad hand."_ Naruto concluded his thoughts about the boy, already accepted responsibility for Tsukune's survival until he could get out. Naruto sent out a pesquisa wave to determine if their was anything that could possibly challenge him, which he highly doubted. Then the wave returned to him with it's information.

SLAM! THUNK!

The entire class jumped, and turned to face the source of the disruption. What they saw was two halves of the wooden desk Naruto was seated at the ground with his head down to where they were supposed to be. Obviously he broke the desk with head, leaving some to wonder what his skull was made out of.

"So that's what she meant by The eyes of the shark are always watching." Mumbled the blonde teen. Miss Nekonome stared at Naruto with her weird, always closed eyes. The entire faculty of Yokai Academy had been made aware of exactly what, and who Naruto was, which had the staff both excited, and nervous. Hollows were creatures that yokai in general knew next to nothing about. This stemmed from how most hollows were insane beings that only sought to eat anything they believed would fill the emptiness within themselves.

These hollows had at times even attacked vampires, though easily defeated, few monsters knew that these attackers were actually the weakest type of hollows. When the Headmaster had announced that an arrancar would be attending Yokai, he explained the class system of hollows as it was told to him by Naruto's mother, going into depth regarding how arrancar had control over themselves, and were not plagued by an insatiable hunger, though they still had quite a craving. The Headmaster also assured his staff that Naruto's meals would be delivered to him via a courier from Hueco Mundo so they needn't worry about him eating students.

The Headmaster also had informed them that "Certain circumstances" required that two people from Naruto's home world be allowed to watch over him from as close of a proximity they could. Before a debate could begin, the Headmaster told them that Naruto's father gave a solution based on an experience when he was in high school. It should not had worked yet it somehow did, which made the staff just curious enough to actually try it.

Those two individuals had just entered into the class, and made the boys go crazy while Naruto groaned.

"Sorry we're late, but we got held up on our way to the school." Stated one of the two females who entered into the classroom, and they stood next to one another, giving Naruto smiles. Both wore the standard female Yokai Academy uniform which had the same top as the males, but with knee – length skirts instead of the normal mini-miniskirts that the other girls wore. Let's just say someone had their manhood threatened, and leave it at that. An important detail of both was that they appeared much more like full-grown women than teens just getting into high school.

The one on the left was a dark – skinned beauty who had a height of five feet, nine-and-a-half inches with green eyes, and large breasts. She had on a thick, layered white necklace, and an odd bone-like head piece that was in three segments on top of her long, and wavy brown hair. Her shirt, and blazer strained against her generous bust, and she had the tie loose with the top buttons of her shirt open, exposing some cleavage. She pretended not to notice the horny males staring at her fit body, and she internally decided to obliterate any who didn't leave her alone if she asked. That is, if she was in a good enough mood to ask.

The other on the right had similar thoughts to her companion, and was rather frustrated with her assignment, but orders were orders. Besides, they were helping their master's son, the only male other than his father that they bothered to associate with. Her appearance differed from the other, starting with her flowing olive-green hair that had three hair-clips in it, fair skin, and lavender eyes with three pink dots below the right one. She was shorter in stature, only five foot, and had a small chest size, but her body was very slender. Her shirt was completely buttoned up, but the sleeves extended past her hands, and hid them from sight.

These two woman were Cyan Sung-sun, and Franceska Mila Rose, two of the three Tres Beastias, and now Naruto's undercover bodyguards.

"It's fine since it's the first day, so please find your seat." Nekonome waved off the apology with a smile, and a wave of her hand. The two nodded before they walked to the sides of Naruto, Sung-sun sat on his right while Mila Rose took his left. The taller of the two winked at him which made him sigh as he replaced his damaged desk with the one behind him.

" _These four years are gonna be loooonnnng."_

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **Ok, here's chapter one of Pain17iction's challenge, thanks again for letting me do this bud!**

 **Like I said before, this fanfic isn't my main concern, I'll use it as something to work on when my other fics aren't progressing, kind like a stress relief so y'all know that I'm still alive. Now, about the fic itself, as stated Naruto is the son of Tier Harribel, and Ichigo Kurosaki in this fanfic, and is a mixture of arrancar, shinigami, and human. Yes, I know Ichigo is part quincy, but I'm leaving that out since I don't want Naruto to be too powerful later on. Though for those of you who like Quincies, I've got a little something-something planned.**

 **Another note is the power levels. We all know that even a Gillan-class hollow is way too much for the Rosario+Vampire world, which is why I stated that only the lowest rank hollows have ever really interacted with the various species of Yokai. Do I plan for Vampires to have a harsh wakeup call to the fact that they aren't the strongest kind of monster? HELL YEAH! What's more fun than showing pompous A-holes that they aren't shit!? Using a beam of pure, raw destruction to show it! CERO ALL DAY EVERYDAY, AND GRAN REY CERO FOR US ALL!**

 **Final note, Naruto's Zanpaktou, and his appearance. I thought about how Naruto is described as a mix of Kushina, and Minato, so I figured that I could do the same except with Ichigo, and Harribel, making him look like Tier with traces of her personality while largely he'll act like Ichigo. As for Naruto's Zanpaktou, all I'll say is that it's, like himself, very similar to Harribel's, but with a twist that I'll show soon.**

 **For now, that's all folks! Remember to review, your opinions matter to me, and any constructive criticism is appreciated! Flames will be used to feed my own fire, like that guy who gave me awards for the Five Shittiest fanfictions, thanks buddy! Your comment was done in a way that truly made me laugh!**

 **Also, there'll be a challenge on my profile sometime tomorrow. Check it out when it's up!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


End file.
